1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus which readily allows securely installing or removing a drive bracket to or from an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer enclosure includes a drive bracket for accommodating data storage devices such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, compact disc read-only memory drives, etc. The drive bracket is often secured to the computer enclosure with screws. However, this mounting means can be very inconvenient, laborious and time-consuming.
Another kind of computer enclosure includes a frame body, a first drive bracket, a second drive bracket, a slide structure, and a retaining device. The first and second drive brackets are used to accommodate the data storage devices. The first drive bracket is fixedly locked in the frame body. The second drive bracket is pivotably joined on the frame body. Through sliding of the slide structure, the second drive bracket can be turned over to facilitate assembly or disassembly for a computer maintenance technician. Contrarily, the second drive bracket can reach a predetermined position to let the second drive bracket be hooked on the first drive bracket through retaining of the retaining device, thereby achieving the object of positioning. However, this mounting means for securing the second drive bracket to the first drive bracket is rather complicated.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which conveniently and securely secures a drive bracket in a computer.